


The Fire Man, Take Two

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [131]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob comes in quickly and moves to sit on the couch next to Damien.  He digs in the back pocket of his jeans and holds up a folded piece of paper, whispering, "I drew him again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Man, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 July 2016  
> Word Count: 768  
> Prompt: 25. things you said in the back seat of a cab  
> Summary: Jacob comes in quickly and moves to sit on the couch next to Damien. He digs in the back pocket of his jeans and holds up a folded piece of paper, whispering, "I drew him again."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set roughly 3.5 weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Sequel to: [The Fire Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7465185)  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: My D20 really can be a very strange and perverse thing sometimes. For this story, as for a previous one, IT gave me Charles Powell and Jacob Shay again. Rather than try to figure out what to do with these two and this prompt, I just decided to back to that previous story and continue to expand on that theme. I think this turned out nicely. I really like how this odd little family is starting to gel.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Three days after their little bonding session over PBnJs, Damien is sitting in the study going over a couple of proposals from a couple fellow photographers over at the Collodion Collective. A knock on the door startles him out of his contemplation and he glances up to see who's there. A smile spreads across his face as he sees Jacob standing there.

"Hey, Jacob. How you doing, buddy?"

"C-- May I come in, Damien?"

Standing up and stretching, Damien nods and heads to the couch. "Of course, you can. If the door is open, you can always come in to say hello. Is it dinner time yet?"

"Not yet. Papa and Miss Ann are arguing over the dressing for the salad." There's a ghost of a grin on his face, but it fades quickly.

"Well, that doesn't sound like fun. Come on and sit with me. I need a break from my work anyway."

Jacob comes in quickly and moves to sit on the couch next to Damien. He digs in the back pocket of his jeans and holds up a folded piece of paper, whispering, "I drew him again."

"Drew who again?" Damien asks, taking the paper and starting to unfold it. "Wait. Did you draw the fire man again?" When Jacob nods, he frowns and glances briefly at the picture, which shows a man covered in flames riding on the roof of a car. He can't quite tell if it's a cab or a police car, but he knows who the man is. Sighing, he folds it back up again. "Is the fire man talking to you again?"

"He's trying to, but he stopped when I folded the paper. You said to bring it to you if I drew him again, so I did."

Making sure the paper is in the opposite hand, Damien pulls Jacob into a one-armed hug. "You did a good job, buddy. Thank you for bringing it to me." And then he grins. "How would you like to help me take care of the drawing this time? We'll be careful, but I have an idea."

"Can I?" The boy's face lights up at the thought of helping. "I would like that very much. And I promise I'll be very careful, no matter what."

"Okay, it's settled then. We'll do this together."

Damien gets up & motions for Jacob to follow him out of the study, down the hall, and out onto the patio. They head over to the grill, and Jacob hesitates.

"I'm not supposed to touch that."

"It's okay, buddy, you don't have to touch it. I'll touch it and help keep you safe, I promise."

"Okay, Damien. I trust you."

Those three words cause Damien's heart to stop briefly, but he smiles to cover the sensation of responsibility settling over him again. Flipping up the cover of the grill, he pulls out the grate, then turns on the gas and starts the jets going. When the fire looks decent, he crouches down to meet Jacob's gaze.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do. I'll pick you up and you drop the paper into the grill. You won't get anywhere near the flames. But we'll watch the fire man's picture get burned up in the fire, okay? Can you do that for me?" When Jacob nods, he hands the paper to the boy, then scoops him up into his arms. "Whenever you're ready, you drop the paper into the flames, Jacob. And when you do, you tell the fire man to leave you alone or I'll punish him."

Jacob nods and holds the paper in both hands for a moment, staring at the flames dancing in the grill, chewing on his bottom lip. And with a hard sigh, he leans over slightly, the paper dangling between finger and thumb, and says, "Fire man, you stay in the fire and leave me alone or Damien's gonna punish you for being bad." And then he releases his grip on the paper, watching it catch fire. The flames turn a strange shade of blue as the paper burns into ashes. "Goodbye, bad fire man," he whispers. "Go away."

Damien hugs him, then sets him down to turn off the grill. "When that cools off, I'll clean it out and get rid of those ashes."

"He's gone now?"

"He better be, or he's in big trouble with me. You did a really good job, Jacob. I'm proud of you. And if he bothers you again, you come tell me, okay?"

"Thank you, Damien."

Before Damien can answer him, they both hear Patrick calling them for dinner.


End file.
